


There's something about him

by misslizziepop



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya is a ballerina, F/M, Gendry is a Mechanical Enginner, Modern AU, no one touch me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslizziepop/pseuds/misslizziepop
Summary: Arya Stark doesn't do well with change, she's had the same dance partner since the age of eight, and the same best friend since the age of ten. So when her darling dance partner decides that he needs to declare his love for her, it throws her whole world off balance especially because she doesn't feel the same way. As she tries to navigate through how she needs to possibly find a new partner, she tries to keep her feelings for a certain best friend in check, as the week he spends helping take care of her, seems to cause more problems than it does help her.





	There's something about him

**Author's Note:**

> So I love ballerina Arya and I love her being this little spitfire badass, and decided to go with it here. Be kind as this is only my second fic in this fandom and I am still very much working out those fan fic writing cobwebs I developed over the years.

**Chapter One**

There is a small sense of dread that comes over her as she sits on the couch with an ice pack on her elevated ankle. Only she would prove that you can be graceful yet manage to almost kill yourself stepping off a sidewalk. 

“Do you need anything else?”

The concern is present both in his tone of voice and in the crystal blue eyes that are focused on her. It warms her heart\, but it also makes her want to punch him because why was he always so damn perfect? He was the one who had driven her to Urgent care, as he had been there to meet with her for lunch, and then when the people at Urgent Care told her to go to the hospital to get x-rays to ensure there was no real damage, he drove her there too. He’d insisted that he was fine, that he’d had the rest of the afternoon off, but Arya suspected that he might have been lying since he was on the phone when they wheeled her out of x-rays. 

“No, I’m good just still thinking about how stupid I am that I managed to forget how to step off a sidewalk properly” 

“It’s not every day your dance partner tells you he’s in love with you either”

There’s something unidentified in his tone of voice that makes her look up at him, she’s unsure of what it could be. She knew that Gendry never really liked Ned, but he was always nice to him and if Arya didn’t know better, she would have thought that Gendry was jealous. Now if he was jealous, it would be stupid considering that there was no real need, if anything he’s the one who usually got ogled quite obviously by Sansa’s stupid friends. 

“He didn’t say he was in love with me”

“When a guy begins a sentence with ‘I can’t hide my feelings anymore’ it is usually a love confession, Arya”

“Know a lot about confessing your love, do you?” her tone sharper than he originally intended, but he’d irritated her. 

“I know enough to know I probably wouldn’t do it in the _middle of the street_ , while the unsuspecting girl is distracted, that’s for sure”

She can’t really argue with him because he had a point. She had no idea that Ned would actually go there, they had been dance partners since they were eight and they had always watched each other’s backs. Hell, they had seen all of that awkwardness going through puberty ensued and had basically ignored it all because they worked well together. They were a good team, at least dancing wise. She’d never thought that she’d have to possibly get a different partner, but now he had gone and done this and she was now at a loss as to what would be the logical best thing to do.

“What am I supposed to do about that now? And didn’t he say he was dating that one girl last week? You heard him right?”

Another one of Sansa’s old friends, she was a dancer at the same studio, one of the ones that used to call her horseface, Ned had been all moon eyed because they were going on a date. She’d even ignored the uneasy feeling that the girl caused her because she tried not to dwell too much on the fact that the nickname had caused a lot of appearance issues for her as she grew. 

“Arya, he was trying to make you jealous” 

Now her head was beginning to hurt, and she wasn’t sure if it was from the fact that they hadn’t eaten yet because of the whole going to the hospital thing, or if it was because so much had happened today. Maybe she should have said yes to the pain meds that they had offered her at the hospital to ensure that she was comfortable. She rubbed at her temples for a second, and she let out a rather loud breath.

“It’ll be okay”

He took hold of her hand, sitting on the coffee table in front of her, and she tried to ignore that flip her stomach made at the action. How was it possible that after a decade of friendship she still hadn’t managed to drop that stupid crush she had on him. Gendry was the person she trusted most in all of the world, other than Jon. When Jon had brought Gendry home when Arya was ten, she never expected their friendship to become as important or as lasting as it had been. If anything, he became more her friend than Jon’s friend after that initial meeting, and they knew each other really well. She knew that it was partly because of how he could go from blunt to caring in no time at all, as he had right now. 

“I just, Ned is a great guy and I don’t want to hurt him. But I do not see him as more than a friend, and he’s also probably the best dance partner someone could ask for and I know that there’s no way in hell that we are going to be able to go back from this”

Gendry didn’t say anything, just squeezed her fingers which she definitely appreciated because she felt like she was on the cusp of a panic attack. She was working herself up into a frenzy, but luckily for her, Gendry knew how to prevent it. 

“I can’t tell you what to do, but I would talk to him, lay it all out for him. If you need to find a new partner, then find one. I’m sure you’ll have dozens of guys volunteering because you’re just that damn good” 

He was right and she knew it, if she and Ned couldn’t work it out then she’d be able to find someone else. There were other options at the studio they were at alone, she wasn’t completely lost. But it would just be more difficult considering that the familiarity wouldn’t be there. 

“What would I do without you?”

“You would probably still be sitting in that Urgent Care for one, and you probably would lead a very sad existence”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself” 

But she knew he had a point, he had been her safe haven quite frequently over the years, she didn’t even want to think about what life would be without him. She’d been his safe haven too when the drama with his dad came to fruition, they were each other’s rocks. 

“I know my life would be worse off without you in it” there was a softness in his voice, that caused the heat to rise to her face as he gave her hand one more squeeze. 

She tried to ignore that sad pang when he released her hand and rose from his spot to move back towards the door. She threw him a questioning look, before realizing that the delivery guy was at the door. He always had this knack for knowing just when the delivery people were at the door, it was surreal. She opened her mouth to tell him to grab her wallet so that he could pay for the pizza, but he quickly handed the delivery guy some money and closed the door behind him. He always did that, whenever he had the chance to, he paid and she didn’t like it. He never let her pay when she was hanging at his apartment, it was only fair that she do the same thing. After setting the pizza down on her coffee table she watched as he made his way into the kitchen to grab two sodas before joining her on the couch with some plates. He leaned over to put pizza on a plate and handed it to her, before wordlessly grabbing the other empty plate and placing food on it as well. 

“You should have let me pay” she finally said as she watched him take a huge bite of the pizza. 

“Considering you never let me pay when we are over here, I had to jump at the opportunity, and you’re the one who is hurt so you have to let me treat you”

Damn him, she ignored the way her stomach flipped again at his words as she took a bite of her pizza in an attempt to hide the fact that her heart was also hammering rather loudly in her chest. She didn’t grab her soda just yet, just ate wordlessly. He picked some movie that she wasn’t really paying attention to, as she ate her food. 

“Does this mean that if I ask you to go grab ice cream, you’ll get it?”

“And chocolate”

She laughed because that was further proof that he knew her too well. She did tend to crave chocolate when she was bed ridden. 

“There is a reason I keep you around”

He chuckled and leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead. They ate in silence for another ten minutes, he polished off more than half the pizza himself, while she ate considerably less than usual. She shifted comfortably against him, and before she knew it, she fell asleep. Apparently, she had been more tired than she had thought, and by the time she woke up, she was alone. There was a note on the coffee table informing her that he had gone to get the promised ice cream and chocolate. As she put the note down, she realized how screwed she was in love with her best friend. Suddenly she felt like maybe she had more in common with Ned than she had originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments and tell me what you think!


End file.
